Will Leaves to get Stronger
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Will over hears what the others' think about her and she leaves to train for awhile but returns. Will she be able to forgive her friends? You'll have to read t find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WITCH or any of the shows that are going to be used in the story.**

 **I don't own any of the songs used in this story at all. This story will have at least two songs in some chapaters**

 **if you have seen the shows then you know what the characters look like, but for those who haven't please watch them**

 **Please read and review**

 **Chapter one: Will leaves to get stronger**

Will is walking by the gym locker room when she hears her friends call her weak and useless. Will looks down and walks away, they are right, and what can I do to get stronger thinks Will. Will goes home and she knows what has to be done. Will opens a portal that takes her to the ninja realm, before Will leaves she left behind a note for her mother and she give the heart to Hay Lin

For the next six years Will trains and she is now able to change her form and can control all the elements and can use the sharingan in her right eye because she lost her right eye and since Sasuke was killed at the beginning of Naruto and he give Will his sharingan.

Will is now twenty years old and she goes to the Fifth hokage, I need to return to my home, that is where I belong said Will. You can go back and thank you for helping us said the fifth hokage. Will goes and packs all her things.

The next day Will makes it to her old house and she sees her mother, Hello mother, I have return said Will and Will's mother Susan looks up and sees Will standing there. Will, is it you? Asked Susan. Yes, it's me, mother said Will and she hugs her mother. The next day, Will is walking around the town, when Nerissa attacks some innocent kids, multi-shadow clones' justu said Will. The clones attack, that is when the guardians appears and they see Will's clones attacking Nerissa.

Who is that? Asked Hay Lin, I call upon the elements for the ultimate justu said Will. As Will is getting ready, Nerissa retreats. Will then turns to leave, hold it right there said Hay Lin. Hay Lin, is it you asked Will. How do you know my name asked Hay Lin. It's me, Will said Will, oh my god Will, we are so sorry for what we said about you said Irma. Don't worry, I won't hold it against ya, you know said Will. Really? asked I.T.C.H. Yes, I'm here to help you with the fight against Nerissa said Will.

They go to Kandrakar, welcome home Will said Yan Lin. I won't be the leader of the guardians, because they don't need me anymore, but I will help them fight said Will. What, but Will we need you said Cornelia. No, you don't need me, because you have Hay Lin said Will with a smile.

Will sleeps over and she falls asleep and she dreams of the great ninja war and she starts to scream. Will wake up said Hay Lin. Nothing is working, Will then Wakes up in tears, I need to go to the bathroom said Will. Please tell us what's wrong said Taranee.

Will comes out of the bathroom, and she looks at her friends. I can't tell you said Will, why? Asked Taranee. It doesn't concern you said Will coldly and she walk out of the Silver Dragon. Will, wait said Cornelia, but Will doesn't hear. Will keeps on walking and she looks to the sky, Naruto, why did you die right in my arm thinks Will. The rest of I.T.C.H. sees Will and they follow her to a park and she starts to practice all of her ninja skills, Will then decides to transform into her dragon form. Will is now a red Dragon with brown eyes.

What the hell? Asked Irma, Will doesn't hear Irma and she then tries to make fire. Will, is that you? asked Hay Lin, Will transforms into her human form. What are you guys doing here?asked Will. Will, why are you a dragon? asked Irma, You saw me transform? asked Will. They all nod there heads yes, okay I was training in the ninja realm, when Naruto, my boyfriend, was trying to seal a dragon away, but he couldn't find anyone, that was willing to have the dragon seal in them, when the dragon is sealed in you, you become cursed to turn into a dragon forever and live forever said Will.

What, you mean you are cursed to live forever? asked Taranee, yes, I known the consequence of having the dragon sealed inside of me said Will. Why? asked Irma, the ninja realm was in danger of being destroyed and I made a promise to protect the village, so I give up my life and told Naruto seal the dragon in me he asked me if I was sure and I said I was, so he sealed the dragon in me and he became a hero, so did I, when I told the fifth hokage that I wanted to return she said okay said Will.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what WITCH says?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DON'T OWN WITCH**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: IF YOU SEEN THE SHOWS THEN YOU KNOW WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE BUT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T THEN PLEASE GO WATCH THE SHOWS.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Will, that's so sad."said Hay Lin, "it's okay; I known what the consequences were and I was willing to make the sacrifice."said Will.

"Will, we'll grow old while you remind young forever."said Cornella with sadness in her voice.

"YOU DON'T THING I KNOW THAT; NOT ONLY DID I LOSS MY BEST FRIEND BUT I'M IMMORTAL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE."yelled Will as she starts to cry for the first time since the war on the Ninja Realm.

Will then turns and runs back home to her mom.

"Will, what's wrong?"asked Susan, "just leave me alone mom."said Will and she goes to her room.

The next day nobody sees Will at all and she refuses to come out of her room at all.

What should I do, should I go back to the ninja realm thinks Will.

Another day passes and Will still hasn't decide on what to do until she decides to go for a walk to clear her mind.

As Will is walking that is when Nerissa and her knights attack some innocent people.

"Earth wall Justu."said Will as a earth wall appears and protects the people.

The guardians appear and attack Nerissa but she dodges and grabs Will by the throat.

"Say good bye to your friend."said Nerissa as she gets ready to send Will into pain when a Rasenshuriken appears out nowhere and it nearly hits Nerissa but she dodges and pushes Will out of the way.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing here and how did you know that I was in trouble?"asked Will.

"Will, you may not know this but I sense that you were in danger and I had to come because you remind me of Naruto and your will to never ever give up."said Konohamaru.

"Really?"asked Will, "yes and go kick her butt."said Konohamaru.

"Will do, multi- shadow clones justu."said Will as ten clones appears and get ready to kick Nerissa's butt.

Nerissa decides to retreat, along with her knights.

"Konohamaru, thank you for reminding me to never give up and keep fighting."said Will.

With that said Konohamaru goes back to the ninja realm.

"Will, we are so sorry for hurting your feelings."said Hay Lin, "it's okay; I over reacted but thanks to my good friend he set me straight."said Will.

* * *

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I had major writer's block.**

 **In the next chapter we'll see what I.T.C.H. say and will Will stay and help her friends or will she leave and go back to the ninja realm?**


End file.
